warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Loyal No More
As the Trio approach Sun-Drown-Place, new dangers arise. Will they reach Dovewing and uncover the prophecy that will save the world? Or will they die in their pitiful attempt...? Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Please note that I am no longer be accepting Character Applications!! Chapter One - New Dawn - Bloodpaw I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ruinpaw as the new dawn rose. I had been up for a while, watching the horizon to make sure TigerClan wasn't coming after us. I pawed at the two squirrels that I had found in the woods near the Camp, and sighed. Where would we go now? What would happen? Closing my eyes, I began to think about life, and our future. Surely Tigerstar couldn't hurt us if we fled far enough? As I felt the scents of squirrel waft past me, I knew the wind had changed. I flicked my tail, and padded away from the den. I took in the fresh morning air as I padded past the cold corpses of the cats who had died a few days ago. As I passed Blueheart, I remembered how Ruinpaw had told us about him the night before. Suddenly, I unsheathed my claws as the scent of TigerClan blew into my face. I growled, watching as two she-cats began to make their way towards me. Darting back into the den where Snow and Ruinpaw were sleeping, I woke them with a sharp hiss. "What's your problem, Bloodpaw? We need all the sleep we can get!" Ruinpaw grumbled, getting to his paws. I stopped a growl of annoyance which was rising in my throat. "TigerClan. They've found us." I was amazed at how fast they were ready. As Ruinpaw and I stood protectively in front of the den, Snow let out a groan, and slumped to the back of the den, collapsing in a pile of blood-soaked moss. I turned away, and growled as the two she-cats stopped, only a couple of fox-lengths away. One was a strange ginger tortoiseshell she-cat, something I had never seen before, the other was simply a she-cat who reminded me of a coyote. "We've come for you." the coyote-like she-cat finally said. Her voice was odd... and her scent reeked of Kittypet. The tortoiseshell laughed, and unsheathed her claws. "Look, Mai, they're too stupid to realize we're from TigerClan." she sneered, tempting me to rip out her throat, "I guess rebels are all that dumb." I dug my claws into the ground, flustrated. "Shut up." "Everfire and I will shut up when we want to, idiot." the cat- Mai, snapped, taking a pawstep forward. Without another word, I lunged forward. I didn't hesitate to use my power, and in seconds, Mai's eyesight was gone. I didn't have the strength to bound her as well, but the way she was stumbling around made her easy to take out. Within seconds, she was dead on the ground, in a pool of her own blood. Easiest Enemy I had ever killed. "Get away from me!" Everfire shrieked, darting away from Ruinpaw as I turned to face her, "Tigerstar will know about this!" As she faded away, out of our view, I knew we had to leave. The second Tigerstar knew about this, he'd teleport here and finish us. I looked at Ruinpaw, and padded over to the squirrels, tossing him one as I entered the den to fetch Snow. Her eyes were wide, and it was then, I noticed her noticably large figure. "What happened out there?" Snow whispered, getting to her paws. It hurt me to watch her as she padded by me, stumbling after every few pawsteps. I knew something was up- Snow normally didn't act like this. "Is something wrong, Snow?" I meowed, nudging her with my nose. Snow suddenly straightened up, and it seemed like all her pain was gone. She shook her head, and began to pad beside me, Ruinpaw joining us after finishing his mouse. Soon, our walk turned into a fast walk, and after, it became a run. Soon, as sunhigh arrived, I turned around. WindClan was no longer in sight- we had also passed the Horseplace. I knew that we would, after all, we were running beside the lake. I also knew that, from legends, if we kept following the river, we would arrive at Sun-Drown-Place. I couldn't help but remember the tales as I glanced ahead at Ruinpaw and Snow... it seemed as if I were Brambleclaw, Snow was Squirrelpaw, and Ruinpaw was Crowpaw. I sighed, and looked up at the sky... when would Tigerstar arrive at the camp? What if he tried following our scent trails? What if one of us didn't make it back...? Chapter Two - The River - Snow I felt the sharp sting of hunger as we arrived at the marshes. I growled, as every pawstep I took made mud and other awful things cling to my paws. I watched as Bloodpaw and Ruinpaw passed me, probably in a contest to see who could get to the end of the marsh faster. I quickened my pace, eventually catching up to them as the end of the marsh came into sight. "Thank the Tribe of Endless Hunting that we're almost there." I grumbled, beginning to run. Ruinpaw rolled his eyes, and matched my pace, soon to be followed by Bloodpaw. As I noticed him, I felt guilt shoot through me. I knew he would only be angry when I told him... but I couldn't now. Not when we had to get to Sun-Drown-Place so urgently. I was overcome by relief when we finally got out of the marsh. By then, Twilight had fallen on the skies, and I realized I was also overcome by exhaustion and hunger. I dragged myself over to a bed of ferns I had spotted, and curled up, Bloodpaw by my side. Ruinpaw was not with us- probably out hunting. As I listened to Bloodpaw's slow breathing, I used it as my lullaby as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Stars. Stars dotted everywhere I looked. I jumped to my paws, breathing quickly. Was I dead? Had Tigerstar found us? What was going on? Desperately looking around for Ruinpaw and Bloodpaw, I nearly jumped out of my fur as I noticed a starry tom approach me. As he sat down, a kit-step away, his scent hit me hard in the face. I breathed it in, and gasped as I recognized it. It was Ruinpaw's scent- the scent of WindClan. "Who are you?" I asked, now relieved. The tom tried desperately not to meet my gaze, but in the end, settled on it, the faint green outline of them cutting a pattern into my brain. He let out a ghostly sigh, and closed his eyes, relieving me of his nearly-hypnotic look. "I am Crowfeather. I was Crowpaw when I made the journey to Sun-Drown-Place." Crowfeather murmured quietly, just loud enough for me to make out. "Why am I here, Crowfeather? Am I dead?" I replied, worriedly. I allowed relief to flood over me as he shook his head, and backed away. I looked around, at the many starry trees that surrounded me. I was sitting on a rock, surrounded by odd, starlit water. And Crowfeather was walking on the water. As I got a closer look, I realized that he was actually paw-deep in the water. I followed, sighing with relief as the water took away all the pain that had been in them. I sat there, not wanting to move, until Crowfeather suddenly spun around. "Look, Snow... danger is approaching, fast. You need to get to Sun-Drown-Place, as fast as you can... for once you are there- only when you are there, can you recieve the light." Crowfeather hissed through barred teeth. I stepped forward, but all was going white. I yowled, for Crowfeather to come back, but my dreams were slipping from me, and I was awake before I could do anything. "Get up, you lazy lump." I heard Bloodpaw grumble. I opened my eyes, my heart racing as I realized he had caught food for us. I jumped to my paws, groaning when I remembered that I couldn't do any sudden movements, and devoured a puny mouse that tasted faintly of Thunderpath. After a few minutes of eating in silence, we were ready to go again. Wordlessly, we padded in a line, following the lake as it began to form a river. I felt my stomach flip as I saw a thunderpath and a bridge up ahead, remembering how Blazepaw had bravely crossed the tangle of Thunderpaths on our way to the lakeside. For a brief moment, I wished we had never arrived at the lake. If we hadn't, then Blazepaw would still be with us. We paused at the Thunderpath for a few moments, and I gasped as I smelt the scent. A Monster zipped by, also reminding me of the many Monsters in TwolegPlace. We crossed quickly, just in time for another Monster to go, and continued on, following the large river that had formed. As we arrived at the place where the river crossed into The Sun-Drown-Place, it was evening. But since we had hardly spoken or stopped along the way, I wasn't surprised. I stretched, and laid down, too tired to continue. "Wow, we did alot of travelling today." Ruinpaw meowed, collapsing beside me. I purred, and almost forgot about what Crowfeather had said in my dreams. For some reason, I didn't believe him. It just didn't seem like danger was coming... it seemed as if we were safer than Kittypets. It was a pity that I was so wrong. Chapter Three - Power of Three - Ruinpaw As I woke up the next morning, after a long and dreamless night, I felt a surge of energy run through me. Overjoyed, I immediately knew what that meant. I could teleport again. I sat down, and quietly groomed myself as I awaited for my companions to wake up. I grumbled, realizing that Bloodpaw and Snow weren't planning to get up anytime soon. Suddenly, a familar scent blew by on the wind, my heart racing as I realized what it was. Rabbit. I unsheathed my claws, and ran towards the scent. Soon I was on the heels of the rabbit, and killed it using the famous Windstar technique. Happy with my catch, I padded back to our makeshift camp in the small forest. By the time I had returned, both Snow and Bloodpaw were up, and dug in as I wordlessly dropped the rabbit at their paws. "You guys ready to go?" I meowed, flexing my claws. I had the urge now, to use my power... Snow let out a sigh, and nodded. As she turned, ready to continue down the shoreline, I jumped in front of her. "I'm ready to teleport again." Immediately, Bloodpaw just barely tapped his tail on my shoulder, while Snow was literally clinging onto me. I focused on my mental image of the shoreline, and in the blink of an eye, we were there. The Sun-Drown-Place was stunning at the part we were at. The sun was rising, seemingly out of the water. Funny how it wasn't dripping wet, like Whisperstar when she fell into the lake during a gathering. I laughed, faintly remembering the memory. I was only Ruinkit at the time, but since it was the Daylight Gathering, I was allowed to go. But then my heart sunk as I remembered my parents, Blueheart and Mudspots. They were gone now, leaving me to fend for myself. I jumped, hearing the footsteps of other cats. Spinning around, I nearly jumped out of my fur as I noticed two cats padding towards us; a tom and a she-cat. The tom was black-and-white, his eyes a distinct amber. The she-cat was sleek, elegant and was black, reminding me of Cinderfur for some reason. "What are you three doing on DoveClan territory?" The she-cat demanded, her green eyes sparkling with fury as she approached. Snow took a small pawstep back, and looked at the cat as if she were insane. "DoveClan? What in the Name of Endless Hunting are you talking about?" The black-and-white tom purred. "A tribe cat, it would seem. As for the other two, I can smell Clan on them. Perhaps Dovestar would like to see you three..." "Dovestar?" I meowed, my heart racing, "As in, Dovewing?" The she-cat barred her teeth, and unsheathed her claws. Her body was shaking with anger as she clearly resisted the urge to lunge at me. "Dovestar. You will address her as Dovestar. Are we clear?" I nodded, noticing how sharp and large her claws were. I clearly didn't want to mess with these cats. The black and white tom closed his eyes, and calmly laid his tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "Please excuse Shadowmist. She's normally not this hostile. I'm Blackpatch." Blackpatch tipped his head respectfully, and I let out a sigh as the she-cat sheathed her claws. "How do you know about Dove''star''?" Shadowmist glared at me, clearly suspecting me of spying, "You aren't part of LionClan, are you?" I shook my head. What in the name of StarClan was this cat talking about? Wordlessly, she spun around, notioning for us to follow her with her tail. Blackpatch turned as well, and soon, we found ourselves following them into a large cavern that lead into seemingly nothing. I let out a gasp as we entered a well-lit underground clearing; cats were out and about, reminding me of the days I spent in WindClan before I was taken to represent the Ancient Tribe. I nearly crashed into a brown tom as we arrived at yet another entrance. Blackpatch sat calmly at the entrance, Shadowmist on the other side. "Dovestar will see you now. But don't try anything funny, cats." Shadowmist spat as I lead the way in, Bloodpaw and Snow nearly attached to me. I gasped, spotting a seemingly ancient she-cat sitting on a rock up ahead. Her eyes were shut, and she had no fur whatsoever. Her bald tail was wrapped around her paws, and her ears were torn at the top. I sat down, a few fox-lengths away. "Names." the she-cat croaked. I could hardly make out what she was saying! "I'm Bloodpaw, and these two are Snow that Covers Mountain and Ruinpaw." Bloodpaw immediately spoke before I could. "Ah." the Ancient cat croaked, eyes still shut, "I am Dovestar. You two Clan cats must know about me; The Fourth Apprentice." There was a short silence before Dovestar continued. "I have been waiting for you. Since you have come this far, I shall grant you each the light; use it wisely." I felt a ripple of pain go through me, and I presumed the others as well. I hissed, and then straightened up, waiting for her to continue on. But she didn't; Dovestar merely laid down on her rock. "Go outside." Dovestar commanded, "Your destiny awaits there." I looked at the others, and nodded. Soon, we were dashing back through the bunch of cats, towards the light which was the entrance. I blinked as we arrived back on the bright and sunny beach; it was Sunhigh. I looked around, seeing nothing. I sat down, horrified that we had come all this way for nothing. Now what? Suddenly, Snow gasped. I felt fear-scent radiate from her body, and slowly turned around. My eyes widened as I looked up at the sky, and closed my eyes. I opened them again, horrified to see the same image up in the sky. I couldn't believe it... in the middle of the sky, was the moon. But the moon was much too close to the Earth... way too close. Then it occured to me; The Moon was falling. Don't miss the epic finale to Ancient Powers, The Sorrow Ends! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Ancient Powers Series